


I Wrote Letters

by Jiemme



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, KH AU in TWEWY Post-Game, Letters, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiemme/pseuds/Jiemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what makes me have emo urges? Writing to someone who doesn’t write back. What are you, a diary? I’m not even a girl."</p><p>Neku writes letters. Mr. H owls them. Joshua reads them... and makes Neku wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait

One year ago.

Neku,

I apologize for not showing up.

P.S. Do not litter your headphones around Shibuya

(it holds your deepest thoughts)

* * *

2 August 20XX

Joshua,

I have been writing to you for almost a year now. You haven’t replied for almost a year now. I tried asking Mr. H about it, but even he couldn’t comprehend your reasons. And by reasons, he meant random escapes whenever he tried to open up the topic.

Don’t you remember that I should be the one mad at you, not the other way around? You shot me. Twice. You killed me. Twice.

You toyed with me.

But I’ve been writing letters to you since you sent one first.

Damn it, Josh.

I guess making you feel guilty won’t work, huh.

I can’t believe I’m wasting paper to write this. And to think I’m all for saving nature and hugging trees now.

\--

4 August 20XX

I asked Mr. H if I could see you instead of writing these damn unread letters. He told me he would end up facing your wrath. He made it sound like a joke, but I personally felt guilty for bugging him.

He did say you were reading the letters. At least I know his job as a one-sided messenger didn’t go to waste.

I asked him if being the Composer made you look like some different being. He said you had a different form.

So, Josh. Since you actually read my letters, tell me. Can your form write? Or do you have to turn back into a human to write? Is it tiring to change forms? Do you want me to ask more stupid questions about this?

You took the time and effort to change back into a human to give my mom my headphones and your first letter. Why didn’t you just join us in our reunion in front of Hachiko?

Then again, I did say I couldn’t forgive you.

That was a year ago, Josh.

\--

5 August 20XX

Beat is giving me more skateboarding lessons before he and Rhyme leave to buy our Def Märch concert tickets. They are tight with Futoshi, so that won't be a problem. Still can’t believe you resisted answering to praises we gave you for bringing back Rhyme and reviving 777. I’d try mimicking your sass, but that might provoke you to never reply to any of these letters.

Beat says hi. He’s actually reading what I’m writing down.

Now he isn’t. So I guess I can tell you about Beat’s academic progress. He started learning harder vocabulary words without showing confused expressions That’s some progress, considering how he almost punched the living daylights out of me when we took out a dictionary last year. And since Rhyme asked me to help her make Beat a better listener and leader, we had to lecture him a lot about it. Don’t know if anything about being a leader is sinking in yet.

Eri joined this fashion designing contest for an internship at D+B (or was it Natural Puppy?). Shiki’s sewing the clothes as we speak (just received a text from her saying so). She invited us to the orientation program, but Rhyme’s the only one free that day. I have a Tin Pin game against some of my classmates while Beat’s going to compete in a skateboarding competition. Since Uzuki found it funny to pop out of nowhere, she joined that contest too. Shiki's not happy about it. She heard rumors about the contest giving contestants a chance to have one date with Eiji Oji. Funny how that works, considering how Eri's the contestant. I'm guessing she promised to give the date to Shiki if she won.

I’ll drop by WildKat later. You should too.

\--

6 August 20XX

Mr. H hired me.

Well, I couldn’t say no. I’m saving up for the new sneaks _JoTM_ is selling. Not that I’m mindful of the trends. _JoTM_ is just my style. You know that. You even said that when I bought the blue dharma before we first visited WildKat together.

He said working here might help bring more customers since, apparently, people visit WildKat… during the times Mr. H closed down the café whenever he felt like it.

Since it’s still summer break, having a part-time job isn’t so bad. Beat won’t beat me up (I’m so hilarious now, you have to acknowledge that) with skateboarding lessons and Shiki won’t tell me off for wasting my time playing Tin Pin Slammer. But since my first day starts tomorrow, I still have time to practice. Wouldn’t want to lose my rep as the best Tin Pin player in class.

You wanted a rematch, right? I’m game. Just show up.

\--

7 August 20XX

You know what makes me have emo urges?

Writing to someone who doesn’t write back.

What are you, a diary? I’m not even a girl.

You must find this so damn fucking hilarious.

I don’t even understand why I’m writing letters when I can just TEXT you.

Oh, right. You didn't want me texting you.

Mr. H said you changed your number again. Give the guy a break, Josh. Mr. H will have a hard time looking for you if you decide to teleport around Shibuya.

Unless you want emo monologues to end up in your letters, you should answer these letters.

DAMN IT, JOSH. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN WRITE TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE IF YOU WON’T REPLY BACK?

Do you want to read more of those? You and your damn fetishes. 

* * *

8 August 20XX

Hello, Joshua.

This is Rhyme. Neku’s in a bad mood right now. But he’s serving coffee to customers with a smile on his face. Forced smile, I mean.

Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks again for what you did for me. I know I shouldn’t ask favors from you, especially because I’m the one who owes you, but I was just wondering about Neku.

He keeps mumbling about how you haven’t replied to him for one year whenever he turns away from the customers.

Will you reply to him?

He helps me out a lot, and I want to help him out too. Beat isn’t the type to write letters, and Shiki’s too busy to even talk to Neku about his problems.

He writes letters to you everyday. He tells you everything, you know. He skips some days when he’s too mad to even think (like today), but it’s hard for me to see him like this.

I hope you answer. Neku won’t know about this letter, don’t worry. I’ll give it to Mr. H.

                                                                                                                                                                Sincerely,

                                                                                                                                                                Raimu Bito ^_^

\--

8 August 20XX

Hello, Rhyme.

Neku has relayed the thanks you and your brother have expressed to me. It’s nothing, dear. It’s the least I could do for a kind spirit.

About Neku. Well. (I’m amazed he can force a smile now)

It’s not yet the right time for me to respond.

Thank you for keeping this exchange a secret.

All my best.

* * *

_8 Aug 20XX_

_6:42 PM_

_From: Unknown_

_Mr. H. Here’s my number. Don’t even think of giving it to Neku._

_\--_

_8 Aug 20XX_

_6:44 PM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Fine, fine. You sure are enjoying making him desperate. I’m on his side, by the way._

_\--_

_8 Aug 20XX_

_6:45 PM_

_From: J_

_I know. I’m on his side too._

_\--_

_8 Aug 20XX_

_6:49 PM_

_From: Mr. H_

_I’m amazed with his persistence. Keep this up and you might end up losing Phones. Don’t bottle up everything, J. C’mon. You’re as desperate as he is. Go on and bump into each other._

_\--_

_8 Aug 20XX_

_6:50 PM_

_From: J_

_That’s it. I’m changing my number._

_\--_

_8 Aug 20XX_

_6:52 PM_

_From: Mr. H_

_You have to admit you were flattered with Rhyme writing to you though._

* * *

_SENDING MESSAGE_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_SORRY, NUMBER DOES NOT EXIST_

* * *

“Geez, he could have just returned the sim card instead of wiping the number out of existence.”

“What was that, Mr. H?”

“Nothin’ that would interest ya, Phones. Great job today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined him reviving 777 because Def Märch is awesome. I also chose August because it's the month Solo Remix was released (I played the DS one, though) and because it's Japan's school summer break (from what I've read). Of course Neku goes to school! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TWEWY. Obviously.


	2. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Neato. Made new friends. Would have been a fantastic day, but Shiki screwed it up."
> 
> A lot of texts are made. Shiki makes a wrong move. Neku gets angry and writes to Joshua about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: a crap-ton of text messages ahead.

_9 Aug 20XX_

_8:27 AM_

_From: Sis_

_Please come with me to the program! :( Your skateboarding contest is still in the afternoon :(_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:28 AM_

_From: Beat_

_aight. where u at?_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:29 AM_

_From: Sis_

_I’m here at WildKat. Help me convince Neku to come too!_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:29 AM_

_From: Beat_

_lucky u i woke up early. is gonna be hard tryin 2 convince phones_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:42 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Rhymeeee where are you? Eri and I are waiting (;´Д`)_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:44 AM_

_From: Rhyme_

_We’re on our way, Shiki! We had to convince Mr. H to help us convince Neku to come with us! ^_^_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:45 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Oh yaaaaaay thank you dear! (*w*)7_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:47 AM_

_From: Neku_

_psst. not gonna stick around for long. probly leave at 10:30. hope that’s fine with you._

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:48 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Just show up! We need the support! I NEED ERI’S CONFIDENCE TO BOOST! I DON’T WANT PINKY TO WIN THAT DATE ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:48 AM_

_From: Neku_

_isn't eri the contestant?_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:49 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Well… yes. But Eri would give me the Prince if she wins (_ _✿_ _♥_ _‿♥_ _)_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:50 AM_

_From: Neku_

_stop using those weird ass smileys_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_8:52 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_ヾ(*´ー`)ノヾ(*´ー`)ノヾ(*´ー`)ノヾ(*´ー`)ノヾ(*´ー`)ノヾ(*´ー`)ノ_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:30 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_Hey Kairi! It’s Shiki! It was nice meeting you and Naminé ( ´_ _▽_ _` )ﾉ wanna join me and Eri for some ramen? I’m outside 104 just in case you consider joining us!_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:32 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_Oh hey Shiki! Yeah sure! Let us just hunt down the exit…_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:33 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_Take the elevator near the Edoga shop. You’ll see the exit once you reach the ground floor (＾_ _▽_ _＾)_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:34 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_YES THANK YOU WE HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THAT ELEVATOR_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:34 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_No probs! Are you guys going to take your friends too? (＾_ _▽_ _＾)_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:35 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_Sora, Roxas, and Xion are off playing some tin slam game somewhere. Riku tails after Sora though, but I’ll force him to come next time_

_(¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:36 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_What’s with that face (°ヘ°)_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:36 PM_

_From: Eri_

_SHIKI! I AM SO SORRY! Ai and Mina found me in A-East and forced me to go with them to Molco BECAUSE OF MAKOTO (I’m starting to hate him)_ _(╥_╥) tell Kairi and Naminé I’ll join you guys next time and that it was so cool meeting them._

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:37 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_It’s okay, Eri! I understand Ai’s woes over Makoto. You’re the smooth talker anyway (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_4:38 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_GIRL I KNOW WHEN SOMEONE HAS HEART EYES OVER RIKU. Anyway, Naminé and I are here at the exit… where are you?_

* * *

_9 August 20XX_

_4:50 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_We’re here in Ramen Don! If you manage to escape from Ai and Mina, you know where to find us until 6 (＾_ _▽_ _＾)_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_5:52 PM_

_From: Sora_

_DANG DUDE, YOU GOT SKILLZ. but I have more! I’m gonna beat you again next time in tin pin! :P_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_5:53 PM_

_From: Neku_

_riiiiiiiiiight. you just got lucky in that one game._

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_5:53 PM_

_From: Sora_

_I have skillzzzzz man. rematch tomorrow?_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_5:54 PM_

_From: Neku_

_nah. got an afternoon shift at my part time job. i'll text you if i’m free_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_5:54 PM_

_From: Sora_

_yes pls :D_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:23 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_Thank you so much, Kairi! You and Naminé are so awesome! (＾_ _▽_ _＾)_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:24 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_Don’t mention it! Thank YOU for the treat! Best ramen we have ever tasted! Have fun with Riku (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:37 PM_

_From: RIKU_

_SORA. I SCORED A HOT CHICK. HOW DO I TALK TO A HOT CHICK._

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:38 PM_

_From: Sora_

_HUH? WHA? HAHAHAHAHA you’re the popular guy in school. figure it out :P_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:39 PM_

_From: RIKU_

_You moron. YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. TEACH ME SOME SMOOTH MOVES. Or I’ll text Kairi._

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:40 PM_

_From: _♥_ Kairi ♥_

_Sora, why is Riku texting me about your smooth moves? Do you even have smooth moves? XD_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:40 PM_

_From: _♥ Sora_ _♥__

_uhhhhhh... I'll reply to him._

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:40 PM_

_From: Xion_

_SORA! DID RIKU FIND A GIRL?!_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:40 PM_

_From: Annoying Brother #2_

_uhhhh Xion you know that I’m just in the room next to yours right? you should ask Kairi, she’s the one who hooked them up_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:41 PM_

_From:_ _♥_ _Kairi_ _♥_

_SORA! WHY DID YOU TELL XION?! HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?! SHE’S GOING TO KILL ME!_

* * *

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:45 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_…_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:46 PM_

_From: Neku_

_?_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:50 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_Neku. Please help me. I did something wrong. You’ll probably kill me and call me stupid… but please help me out!_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:51 PM_

_From: Neku_

_tsk. it’s probably not that bad. i’m used to your antics anyway._

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_6:58 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_Remember that hot guy talking to one of the other contestants earlier? The one with long gorgeous silver hair? Eri and I became friends with that contestant and she knew I had the hots for that hunky piece of… well, yeah. So she kinda linked us up and we texted each other. Then he asked for my picture… and the only picture I had at the moment was the one Eri and I were posing in 104. He said, “wow you look really pretty! your red hair makes you stand out!”_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_7:00 PM_

_From: Neku_

_SHIKI. WHAT DID YOU DO NOW. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS. DID YOU TELL HIM THE TRUTH OR DID YOU FUCK IT UP?_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_7:03 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_I’m so screwed. You never use caps. I’M SORRY OKAY. I just freaked out and I ended up agreeing that I had Eri’s appearance… BUT I’LL TELL HIM THE TRUTH EVENTUALLY!_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_7:05 PM_

_From: Neku_

_we talked about this before. you were doing so well too. geez shiki._

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_7:06 PM_

_From: Shiki_

_I’m so sorry, Neku! I AM over my insecurities with Eri BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT!_

_\--_

_9 _Aug_ 20XX_

_7:08 PM_

_From: Neku_

_how is this different? go ask rhyme or beat for advice. i'm not in the mood to talk about this anymore._

* * *

9 August 20XX

Guess what, Josh? You aren't the most annoying person in my life today. Before I leave WildKat (had to work a few hours til the evening for Mr. H), I'm gonna finish writing your daily Neku article. Ugh.

Went to WildKat in the morning since Mr. H asked me to. Rhyme and Beat arrived after half an hour, and the three of them convinced me to watch the orientation program of that fashion internship contest. The morning program introduced the competitors and stated the rules and “challenges” (what the fuck is that? a tv show?) they have to face. We had to cheer for Eri, and she has a lot of fans, including those teenage girls and that shadow ramen dude we encountered last year (you and your Game. tch).

Skip to 10:30 am. I was about to sneak out of 104, but Rhyme unleashed her cute eyes. I gave in and stayed until 11. By that time, Shiki and Eri met with us to thank us (program intermission time, okay. just in case you get confused). Shiki lost her focus on us because she spotted one guy talking to another contestant. Beat and I could smell infatuation inches away from her.

I went to Stride to beat my classmates in Tin Pin. Naturally, I won. But some kid from another district battled with me and he won in one round. His name is Sora, and he’s loud, annoying, and challenging. He’s not as annoying as you, don’t worry. He has a sister named Xion, and she is pretty good in Tin Pin too (she made Shuto cry, which makes her brilliant). She didn’t beat me though. He also has a twin brother, Roxas, who left with Beat because he wanted to watch the skateboard competition. And then there’s Riku, the guy Shiki had googly eyes for in 104. He didn't play. He just watched.

Neato. Made new friends.

Would have been a fantastic day, but Shiki screwed it up.

Shiki and Riku became text mates because of Kairi, Sora’s girlfriend and another contestant in that fashion internship thing. I thought she was over her insecurities with Eri, but when Riku asked for her picture (man he’s creepy) and thought she was Eri, she just agreed.

I know I shouldn’t be this pissed off, but it’s kind of tiring to reassure her about everything regarding her identity. She should be fine with who she is, and if some dumbass guy takes back his comment about her being cute just because she isn’t Eri, then she should just move on from the guy.

I'm not jealous. Shiki can love whoever she wants to. I'm just amazed she didn't correct Riku on her appearance. She's not ugly. In fact, she and Xion kinda look alike, and Riku didn't look repulsed by Xion. She should get over herself. It's disgusting to see people get jealous of someone else for being someone they want to be but never will be. And to think I believed she moved on after the Game.

Damn. Sometimes I wished you weren’t the Composer. So I’d get to rant to you with talking instead of writing.

Is it normal to get this furious when a friend does something stupid?!

You have to write back. Please, Josh. I need your weirdo wisdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasons why I made Neku react that way: it's hard to get rid of insecurities in real life. So I tried to make Shiki's case a little more realistic. I have felt insecurities leave and return. 
> 
> I did plan the KH characters to be in the fic since before, okay? But yeah, this is still TWEWY-focused. And Joshua still plays a huge role. 
> 
> Neku's soul searches for him.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY and KH.


	3. N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her name starts with N. I kinda forgot her name."
> 
> Romance ensues in the summer. Teenagers deal with hormones. 
> 
> But Neku? He continues writing to Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes the cliche teenage romance.
> 
> Kidding. I write more than that. I like to keep a specific level of complexity within a story filled with teenagers.

_10 Aug 20XX_

_7:15 AM_

_From: Eri_

_SHIKIIIIIIIIIIIII! ARE YOU READY FOR TODAYYYYYY? (_ _＾_ _▽_ _＾_ _)_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_7:16 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Yep! I’ll be at 104 ASAP! (_ _＾_ _▽_ _＾_ _)_

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:21 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Rhyme… is Neku still mad at me?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:22 AM_

_From: Rhyme_

_…yes. But I’ll try to reason out with him!_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:24 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Oh. Well, you don’t need to do that. It’s my fault anyway…_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:25 AM_

_From: Beat_

_yo. mom called rhyme for a chore and she told me to reply 2 u. look shiki, u awesome as ya are k. itll be hard to make phones chill but we here 4 ya. better tell long hair the truth. does eri know bout it too?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:26 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Thanks, Beat. I’m glad you aren’t mad like Neku is. Eri doesn’t know… I don’t even know how to break it to her! I’m stuck in a mess because I lied again. I’m a horrible person._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:28 AM_

_From: Beat_

_no way, ya aint horrible k? u just gotta let go of ya insecurities like phones said. n eri s cool. shell understand. u best buds right? she gotta help ya out of that mess._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:30 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Thank you so much, Beat. I’m going to try and confront Eri about this. I hope things go well…_

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:45 AM_

_From: Kairi_

_Nami, are you sure you’re not going to join me today? I’ll pull some strings so you could get in! Sora can pick you up from… wait, where are you?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:47 AM_

_From: Nami_

_I’m sure, Kairi. Don’t worry about me! Besides, with Larxene in the contest… well, you know how much she hates my guts. I’ll just roam around and discover more about CAT and CAT’s art!_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:48 AM_

_From: Kairi_

_Are you sure? I can force Roxas to go with you (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:49 AM_

_From: Nami_

_Good luck forcing him. Things can’t get any more awkward with him (_ _⌒_ ___ _⌒_ _;) besides, ever since he found out that I like him… he’s getting more distant…_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:50 AM_

_From: Kairi_

_HE’S AN IDIOT NAMI! He’ll come around, I’m pretty sure. Besides, FORCE works wonders!_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:50 AM_

_From: Nami_

_I don’t think I want him to like me just because you forced him._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_8:51 AM_

_From: Kairi_

_I meant forcing him to confront his FEELINGS OF LOVE FOR YOU. Come on! Even my idiot boyfriend can sense his idiot brother’s feelings for you!_

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:01 AM_

_From: Beat_

_yo phones. u still mad at shiki?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:02 AM_

_From: Phones_

_isn't it obvious? until she tells the truth to that guy, i won’t talk to her._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:03 AM_

_From: Beat_

_r u jelly phones? im totally not a blabbermouth so u can tell me_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:03 AM_

_From: Phones_

_NO._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:04 AM_

_From: Beat_

_okokokok sorry i even asked_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:04 AM_

_From: Phones_

_i thought it was pretty clear that i don’t see her that way. rhyme would know._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:05 AM_

_From: Beat_

_i totally forgot sorry. shouldve remembered bout priss._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:08 AM_

_From: Beat_

_uhhh phones?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:09 AM_

_From: Beat_

_bro?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:10 AM_

_From: Beat_

_neku?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:13 AM_

_From: Rhyme_

_Neku, are you mad at my brother? He apologizes for whatever made you mad._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:14 AM_

_From: Neku_

_sorry rhyme. i'm not mad. just thinking._

* * *

10 August 20XX

I’m still mad at Shiki, but it’s hard to ignore her texts. I just can’t las

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:45 AM_

_From: Xion_

_Roxas, where’s Riku?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:46 AM_

_From: Annoying brother #1_

_Xion, you’re paranoid. Stop it. And you know Sora’s his best friend, not me._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:48 AM_

_From: Xion_

_SORA. WHERE ARE YOU?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:49 AM_

_From: Annoying brother #2_

_I’m at cat street. no idea where Riku is but he’s not in 104 or dogenzaka. do you know where Roxas is?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:50 AM_

_From: Xion_

_No. Why?_

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:53 AM_

_From: Sora_

_Naminé’s missing._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:54 AM_

_From: Roxas_

_Why should I care?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:55 AM_

_From: Sora_

_just admit that you do. c’mon, we’re just visitors here in shibuya. who knows where she could end up in?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_9:56 AM_

_From: Roxas_

_Fine._

* * *

10 August 20XX

I’m still mad at Shiki, but it’s hard to ignore her texts. I just can’t lash out on her again, especially through messages. Even Beat and Rhyme are concerned, but didn’t they feel a bit annoyed with what she did? Or am I the abnormal one? Tsk. No way. Shiki needs to learn her lesson. I guess writing to you would help me control my anger, but I would appreciate a written reply, thank you very much.

Or better yet, you could show your face. I won’t care if you look like some weird entity as the Composer. It would be a nice change of pace since your human face peeves me to no end. Despite that, you do know how to spice up someone’s day (hopefully without involving your pathetic Game), so you should show up sometime. You could easily make this day interesting in many ways, Josh.

It’s a lazy day, considering how only a few people came in today. WildKat’s getting popular, by the way. Maybe Mr. H is using his CAT identity to promote it? I don’t even know. I won’t confront him about his identity since you asked so nicely before. So can you show yourself sometimes because I’m asking so nicely from you?

Today was only interesting because of the girl who came in earlier. Her name starts with N. I kinda forgot her name. She ordered hot chocolate and bagels and Mr. H was the one who served her. He saw her sketchbook and it impressed Mr. H. She also said something about studying CAT’s art because it spoke to her as a “vibrant splash of imagination in the midst of fashion-crazed Shibuya” (her exact words. I have a brilliant memory you know). I couldn’t blame Mr. H’s sudden affection for her. I mean it, Josh. It’s the first time I’ve seen Mr. H drop hints of his identity as CAT.

She looks okay, and possibly a bit familiar? Or maybe that’s just my imagination. I barely see girls like her since she defied all fashion trends here in Shibuya. I’m not siding with Shiki about fashion (because I still don’t get the point of dolling yourself up with overpriced clothes), but she could get teased with her style of clothing. Not that I care, though. She looked fine, just different.

Mr. H gave her tips to survive in Shibuya because of reasons I didn’t know. I’m not an eavesdropper. But I get the feeling that she isn’t from here. Kinda like Sora, who just came here in Shibuya to support Kairi with that internship thing before their classes start in their district. That girl wasn’t chatty, but she enjoyed her conversation with Mr. H. He told me I could leave since he’s having fun in the café, but I’m going to finish this letter before I leave.

C’mon, Josh. Don’t tell me you’d rather rot in that gloomy looking room of yours than hang with me. I’m not dense or stupid.

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:14 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_I can’t find her._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:14 PM_

_From: Sora_

_HUHUHUHUHUHUH NAMINÉ COME BACK TO USSSSSSSSS_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:15 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_Geez, get a grip. I’ll find her._

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:16 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_Naminé, where are you?_

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:16 PM_

_From: Nami_

_Kairi, Roxas texted me. Did you have anything to do with this?_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:17 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_No. I was busy pissing Larxene off with the summer dress challenge. You should have seen her face! SO WHAT DID ROXAS SAY? (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:23 PM_

_From: Nami_

_He’s asking me where I am._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:23 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_I waited for your reply for six minutes and that’s all you have to say to me? Unless, of course, you had a hard time thinking of what to reply to Roxas. I guess I can forgive you for that._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:24 PM_

_From: Nami_

_I haven’t replied yet. You know it’s hard for me! And  I’m having a nice conversation with the owner of a nice café in Cat Street._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:25 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_That’s nice and dandy. But I’m not the one asking where you are! TEXT ROXAS!!!_

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:26 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_Naminé, are you okay?_

* * *

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:34 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_Found her._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:35 PM_

_From: Sora_

_REALLY? where was she???_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:36 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_In a café. Her phone was on silent so she didn’t reply to my texts._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:37 PM_

_From: Sora_

_in a cafe huh… wait I think neku works in a cafe! good job tracking it down, rox! and double good job for finding nami! it's a cinch for you since your hearts are connected HAHAHAHA!!!_

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:38 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_I told you I’m not interested._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:38 PM_

_From: Sora_

_you're in denial. get over olette since you never even liked her the way you like namine. if you lose her, don’t come crying to me._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:39 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_Wow. I won’t even cry to you because it won’t happen._

_\--_

_10 Aug 20XX_

_3:40 PM_

_From: Sora_

_that's what you said when you fake-dated olette to make hayner jealous and got butt-hurt in the end. :P_

* * *

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:03 AM_

_From: Kooks_

_you called?_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:04 AM_

_From: Ramenuzuki_

_just wanted to tell you how deliciously fun it is to mess with that misaki girl’s head! still not used to seeing her real face though_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:05 AM_

_From: Kooks_

_and I thought you’d treat me with some ramen_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:06 AM_

_From: Ramenuzuki_

_how bout come over here and assist me in torturing people with tasteless fashion sense?_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:07 AM_

_From: Kooks_

_pass. got an errand_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:07 AM_

_From: Ramenuzuki_

_ho ho ho! what is this i hear? the great kariya actually working his ass off?_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:09 AM_

_From: Kooks_

_you mean erranding my ass off. you know i don't do errands unless they pique my interest the way you do_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:09 AM_

_From: Ramenuzuki_

_i'm sooo going to barf on you later_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_10:10 AM_

_From: Kooks_

_can't wait_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Naminé and Kariya's 'errand' play huge roles. Just watch out for it. And yes, Uzuki = RamenUZUKI (harharhar hilarious) and Kariya = Kooks.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY and KH.


	4. Tickets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I passed by WildKat earlier, and Mr. H was talking to that girl again. By the way, do you pass by WildKat whenever I wasn't around? If that was the case, you wound me, Josh."
> 
> 777 steals the gang's concert tickets. Beat is furious. Eri gives Shiki the silent treatment. Neku eats spicy tuna roll ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the reads in this fic! I apologize for OOCness (because really who writes letters this way?) and the weirdness of this story itself since I wrote this with random ideas. But thank you guys so much! :D

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:01 PM_

_From: Futoshi_

_beat… we got a problem_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:02 PM_

_From: Bito Daisukenojo_

_futoshi my man dont tell me this is bout the tickets. we gona pay you soon neway_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:04 PM_

_From: Futoshi_

_yeah I know… I reserved your tickets… but 777 took them without even listening to me!_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:05 PM_

_From: Bito Daisukenojo_

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DUDE IS THIS BECAUSE WE DIDNT PAY YET_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:06 PM_

_From: Futoshi_

_since you guys reserved them through me and set your payment date it’s fine… but 777 took it and didn’t listen to me about them being reserved!_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:07 PM_

_From: Bito Daisukenojo_

_DUDE TELL PORCUPINE IMMA BEAT HIS ASS TIL HE RETURNS THOSE TICKETS! DID HE RETURN YOUR MONEY???? IF WE KNEW THIS WUD HAPPEN WE WUDA PAID U AND TOOK THE TIX SOONER_

* * *

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:10 PM_

_From: Beat_

_NEKU WE GOTS A PROB_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:11 PM_

_From: Phones_

_i can tell since you don’t use caps and didn’t call me phones this time_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:12 PM_

_From: Beat_

_DAMN STRAIGHT! PORCUPINE TOOK OUR RESERVED TICKETS!!!_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:13 PM_

_From: Phones_

_what??? aren't reserved tickets untouchable the moment they were reserved??? futoshi paid for our tickets for the meantime right??? so that means he has the tickets?_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:14 PM_

_From: Beat_

_EXACTLY!!!! BUT 777 TOOK THEM THE MOMENT FUTOSHI RESERVED AND PAID 4 THEM. AND THEN NO REFUNDS SO I FEEL BAD 4 FUTOSHI. IMMA HUNT DOWN PORCUPINE AND TIGHTEN THAT UGLY COLLAR OF HIS TIL HE CHOKES! I DIDNT WAIT THIS LONG FOR THAT CONCERT FOR HIM TO TAKE MY TIX_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_From: Phones_

_whoa whoa whoa chill beat. ask futoshi 777’s digits and i'll take over_

* * *

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:21 PM_

_From: Unknown_

_hey. remember me? neku sakuraba from the game last year? pretty sure you do. was the one who looked for your tech, solved the missing microphones mystery, and kicked your ass with my partners. heard you took our reserved tickets._

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:23 PM_

_From: 777_

_Oh dude hey!  Didn't think I'd get to talk to you again! Yeah sorry bout that… someone from the higher ups claimed those tickets and I’d get erased if I said no. Futoshi was the last one with tickets. Maybe you wanna reserve new tickets again?_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:24 PM_

_From: sakuraba_

_are you trying to piss me off? SOLD OUT TICKETS_

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:25 PM_

_From: 777_

_OH RIGHT YEAH. Man this is gonna make our rock revolution happen sooner than expected. Anyway sorry bout that. Can’t risk erasure again. Tell you what, gonna text you in advance when our next concert is… and we’ll give you free tickets and VIP passes FOR FREE._

_\--_

_11 Aug 20XX_

_1:26 PM_

_From: sakuraba_

_i’m going to find a way to get those tickets back since futoshi paid for us first and you didn’t allow refunds. and yeah, thanks for that offer._

* * *

11 August 20XX

Mr. H gave me two days off so you’ll get this late.  He insisted. For a moment there, I thought he didn’t want me to visit the shop at all. But he told me I deserved it since I worked really hard to help him. T'was no biggie. Anything for Mr. H.

Josh, if you won’t show up, could you at least find the Reaper who ordered 777 to give him/her our reserved tickets for the Def March concert? We waited our asses to finally watch one of their concerts and one of your new Conductor’s lackeys took the time to mess with us. If they want to watch the concert that badly, they could just pop inside regardless of decals. Beat’s been sending me messages with capitalized letters, and I couldn’t help but read them with his aggressive screams in my head.

I’m going to rest for the day. I bought some tunes in Towa Records earlier.

Thanks for returning my headphones. I know I said that a lot of times in my first letters to you, but yeah. Music just takes me away from this place. I’m not the way I used to be, but a part of me still yearns to be alone to jam with tunes.

What kinds of music do you like, Josh? Do you get tired of listening to the music of Shibuya? Mr. H kinda told me what you guys used to talk about before, and he gave me tidbits about your life as the Composer. He told me you liked the new music Shibuya made because it wasn’t filled with the same noise polluting Shibuya during the time before you decided to put my dead life on the line. I would probably never understand this concept because I only know the music limited to people, but it made me curious anyway.

* * *

12 August 20XX

Shiki sent me texts today filled with apologies and explanations. She told Eri about what she did with Manpunzel, and Eri gave her the silent treatment. She felt depressed knowing that two of her closest friends were mad at her.

So I sent her a message to calm her down. It’s one thing to get mad at her for being insecure about Eri. It’s another thing to see her depressed because of fighting with Eri. I’m not yet letting her off the hook, but I’m not going to let her drown herself in misery again.

I told Rhyme to help Shiki out because Rhyme was better at these things. She was Beat’s anchor and voice of reason. She handled these kinds of issues easily even though she’s the youngest among us. Surely Shiki would be a piece of cake for her, especially because they were both girls.

I wonder what you would do in this kind of scenario. You never had a conversation with Shiki or Rhyme, and you only interacted with Beat during his days as a Reaper. You'd probably sass Shiki about it or erase the noise surrounding Eri. Correct me if I'm wrong, and I really mean it. Feel free to do so by replying.

I didn't do anything much today. I just passed by WildKat earlier before running errands for my parents. I saw Mr. H talking to that girl again.

By the way, do you pass by WildKat whenever I wasn't around?

If that was the case, you wound me, Josh.

Anyway, I didn’t stay in Cat Street for long. I was craving for ramen, so I dropped by Ramen Don before going to Shibu-Q Heads. Ken Doi had a new ramen concoction. Guess what it had? Spicy tuna rolls.

I suggested it to him a few weeks ago. He called me crazy, but it was one of my ideas to lure you out of hiding from me. You said you were a fan of spicy tuna rolls. And since Ken made the best ramen in town, well, I enjoyed his spicy tuna roll ramen. Discount for two, by the way. If you’re planning to drop by, find me and we’ll get that discount.

Sora found me in Ramen Don and ordered lots of ramen. He wasn’t with anyone today because Kairi was busy with that contest while his siblings were sightseeing with Riku and some other people I didn’t know. One of them was named Ax-something. He told me he had two older brothers who were twins too. It’s a first for me to meet someone with this kind of family.

To think he chugged down curry ramen and spicy ramen as though they were glasses of water. He told me a lot about himself and I just listened. He loved food (obviously, because no one dared to try the shrimp jalapeno curry), anime, videogames, and Math. He was a Math whiz, but no one took him seriously because he always brought his 3DS or PSP in school every day. He also liked board games, and now he’s challenging me in Tin Pin. Well then, there’s a mini-tournament coming up soon and I’m willing to give him a run for his money.

Will I see you around that mini-tournament? I’m still waiting for that rematch.

* * *

_12 Aug 20XX_

_7:02 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_Thank you very much for your company. I’m glad someone understands me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How the ticket thing works:
> 
> Beat and Rhyme ordered tickets from Futoshi - Futoshi bought the tickets and paid with his own money to reserve the tickets - Beat, Rhyme, Neku, and Shiki would pay him back - 777 stole the tickets because he was ordered to.
> 
> And the mystery text receiver? XD 'til the next chapter. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY and KH.


	5. See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Josh, could you give me tips on how to avoid annoying people? The kinds worse than you? I thought it would be best to ask from the hide and seek champion himself."
> 
> Sora finds WildKat. Neku sees a ghost. Beat and Rhyme freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the previous chapters, guys! :D I'm going to try and aim for ten chapters in this fic. Hopefully I pull it off?

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:34 AM_

_From: Neku_

_hey rhyme. how's shiki doing?_

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:35 AM_

_From: Rhyme_

_Good morning, Neku! She’s happy that you talked to her, but she’s really depressed with how Eri yelled at her yesterday._

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:36 AM_

_From: Neku_

_eri yelled at shiki? ugh. do you know the whole story?_

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:37 AM_

_From: Rhyme_

_So Shiki spared you from the details, huh? Well, after telling Eri about it, Eri yelled at her for “using” her to get a guy. Shiki ended up crying, but Eri pushed her around even more about the topic. It was hard for me to listen to Shiki’s story while hearing her cry… :(_

* * *

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:47 AM_

_From: Neku_

_hey shiki. you ok now?_

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:48 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Better than yesterday. Thank you for your concern, Neku. It means a lot to me._

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:48 AM_

_From: Neku_

_it's nothing. rhyme told me the entire story. don't let eri’s words get to you. as long as you know who YOU are, you’ll be fine._

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:49 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Thank you, Neku. Really. I know it must have been annoying for you. I admit I still feel a little jealous… but Eri doesn’t have what I treasure the most now, which include you, Beat, and Rhyme. I feel grateful._

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:50 AM_

_From: Neku_

_i have to admit i felt flattered. so… are you in 104 for the competition?_

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:53 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_I am. Eri’s still giving me the silent treatment, but we have to work professionally so she’ll talk to me... maybe. But you know, I told Kairi about the thing that happened with Riku… and she didn’t get mad. She just told me to slowly break the news to Riku because he’ll understand. And she’ll help me along the way._

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:54 AM_

_From: Neku_

_well at least kairi’s nice. but how is she sure manpunzel will understand?_

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_9:57 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Manpunzel? Neku, be nice! His hair is gorgeous! Anyway, Kairi told me Riku liked girls with my appearance… whatever that means._

* * *

_13 Aug 20XX_

_10:01 AM_

_From: Neku_

_sora, you’re pals with riku right?_

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_10:03 AM_

_From: Sora_

_what’s the big deal texting me this early in the morning about that?!_

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_10:04 AM_

_From: Neku_

_the fuck, sora. it's 10 am and i'm already at work. early my ass._

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_10:05 AM_

_From: Sora_

_10 am is like 5 am in my clock, if you must know._

_\--_

_13 Aug 20XX_

_10:05 AM_

_From: Sora_

_OMG YOU’RE AT WORK?! I’LL VISIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

* * *

13 August 20XX

Hey, Josh, could you give me tips on how to avoid annoying people? The kinds worse than you? I thought it would be best to ask from the hide and seek champion himself.

Sora found out I worked at WildKat, so he ended up visiting with Naminé. I knew the girl was familiar. She was Kairi’s companion in the competition.

Putting Mr. H and Sora in a room together would be a horrible idea, just so you know. They could talk about the wildest things imaginable (they talked about riding ostriches in the arctic while wearing swimming trunks). I mean, I have no idea how the flow of your conversation with Mr. H goes, but I am seriously telling you that Sora and Mr. H called each other bros and I’m sure that’s a bad sign.

I ended up talking to Naminé since people were busy today to even visit WildKat. I watched her create a charcoal rendition of CAT’s mural before she tried to mimic CAT’s style for a fantasy-esque graffiti-on-paper art. I have to admit I’m really impressed with her skills. Sora forced her to show me her drawings of Kairi’s designs and dresses. Kairi made the designs and sketched the rough draft, and Naminé was there to polish it up to help Kairi imagine it more. I’m no fan of fashion, and I’m sure you know that, but Kairi’s designs rival Eri’s.

Speaking of Eri, she still gave Shiki the silent treatment today, but I wasn’t anymore. It’s hard for me to ignore Shiki in her time of need. Shiki told Kairi about her dilemma, and the girl actually sympathized with her. She also told her to confront Riku about it, and she promised to help. I hope this goes well.

I asked Sora about Riku, and he told me a funny story. Remember how I told you Shiki looked a bit like Xion? Turns out, Riku and Xion had a past together. And by past together, Sora meant that Xion was madly crushing on him since her elementary days and Riku almost felt the same way… until he entered junior high school and became a heartthrob. He had a couple of girlfriends, and most of them had short black hair. Disturbing. The guy's one year ahead of us, by the way. So that means he’s in high school now.

Shiki should fix this. I’m getting bummed out with all her texts.

I’m also getting bummed out with all your invisible replies.

* * *

_14 Aug 20XX_

_8:42 AM_

_From: Naminé_

_Good morning. Will I see you again today?_

* * *

_14 Aug 20XX_

_8:44 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Mornin’, Phones! Got an errand for ya. If it’s okay, I mean._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_8:45 AM_

_From: Neku _Sakuraba__

_for the café, mr. h? no probs._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_8:46 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Well, I guess you could say that. Could you pick up all my orders in Shibu-Q heads? One per floor. You know the shops._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_8:48 AM_

_From: Neku _Sakuraba__

_you kidding me, mr. h? all floors? you binge shop or something?_

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_8:49 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Kinda. Anyway, take your time to get those. I’ll take care of the customers. And you’ll get paid for the errand, Phones._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_8:50 AM_

_From: Neku _Sakuraba__

_seriously, mr. h? you don’t need to._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_8:51 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_I want to. You’re my first and only employee, kid. And you’re doing a bang-up job. It’s the least I could do._

* * *

_14 Aug 20XX_

_9:03 AM_

_From: Beat_

_yo phones!!! we r in ramen don k? rhyme and i ordered in advance. hope u like curry!_

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_9:05 AM_

_From: Phones_

_wow. curry again._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_9:06 AM_

_From: Beat_

_jus get yo butt here_

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_9:07 AM_

_From: Phones_

_i'm walking, beat. but you and rhyme have to go with me to shibu-q heads after._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_9:08 AM_

_From: Beat_

_sure thing, phones_

* * *

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:35 PM_

_From: Beat_

_phones... sorry for screamin at yo ear..._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:36 PM_

_From: Phones_

_don't sweat it. i'm used to loud music... even though i couldn't call your scream music._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:37 PM_

_From: Beat_

_neku, it was like seeing a ghost_

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:38 PM_

_From: Phones_

_tell me about it. if oji and his fucking fangirls weren't in the way, we could have done something about it. how's rhyme, by the way?_

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:39 PM_

_From: Beat_

_feelin better. she spaced out an hour ago, but shes fine now. but... arent u freaked out?_

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:40 PM_

_From: Phones_

_i am._

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:41 PM_

_From: Phones_

_talk to you tomorrow. gotta finish my shift_

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:42 PM_

_From: Beat_

_hold up. did ya tell mr h?_

_\--_

_14 Aug 20XX_

_6:43 PM_

_From: Phones_

_not yet._

* * *

14 August 20XX

I swore I saw you walking towards Udagawa.

Beat and Rhyme did too.

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:13 AM_

_From: Neku Sakuraba_

_mr. h? you awake?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:14 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_The early customer gets a latte on the house._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:14 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_If you didn’t catch my drift, it means ‘the early bird gets the worm’ in café speak._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:16 AM_

_From: Neku _Sakuraba__

_great food for thought, mr. h. i was just wondering… i saw josh walk by yesterday._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:17 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_I know. That’s why I sent you off to an errand._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:18 AM_

_From: Neku _Sakuraba__

_really?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:19 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Neku, you have to understand I want to help you in this. I can’t talk Joshua into showing up because… well, I don’t even know his reasons. I can't alter his barriers to the Shibuya River either. It’s the best I could have done yesterday._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:20 AM_

_From: Neku Sakuraba_

_thanks, mr. h. you have done so much already. i don’t even know why i still try. i really don’t. writing letters every day, trying to break into shibuya river every day, thinking of josh every day… it creeps me out, but i keep going on._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:21 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_That’s normal in friendship. And to think your partners had the greatest impact on you._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:22 AM_

_From: Neku Sakuraba_

_mr. h, let’s be honest. it's weird for someone like me to write letters, especially to josh, on a daily basis._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:23 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Well, your friendships with your partners are anything but normal._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:23 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_He needs to get out of his pad, Neku._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:23 AM_

_From: Neku Sakuraba_

_working on it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to not write Joshua in this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY.


	6. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you up to, Josh? Busy with your Game? Having fun with the new dead kids running around?"
> 
> Riku causes an uproar. Beat and Rhyme plan to hunt Joshua. Sora apologizes to everyone.

_15 Aug 20XX_

_9:57 AM_

_From: Riku_

_Good morning Shiki! How are you?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_9:58 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Good morning, Riku! Fine and dandy, as usual! d=(´_ _▽_ _｀_ _)=b_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:02 AM_

_From: Riku_

_That’s great to hear! May we meet soon?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:04 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Sure, I’ll check what day I’m free!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:05 AM_

_From: Riku_

_Well, I’m going to have lunch with Kairi and her dork of a boyfriend later. Would you like to join us?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:09 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_Are you sure you want me there? I mean, you three are best friends and I don’t want to ruin your moments together. (_ _⊃_ _‿⊂_ _)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:10 AM_

_From: Riku_

_Shiki, just trust me. Let’s meet later._

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:15 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_RHYME!!!!!!!!!!!! RIKU WANTS TO MEET ME LATER AND I HAVE NO EXCUSE BECAUSE KAIRI’S FORCING ME TO GO WITH HER TOO AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:15 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_NEKU!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIKU WANTS TO MEET ME LATER WHAT SHOULD I DO????????_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:15: AM_

_From: Shiki_

_BEAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIKU WANTS TO MEET ME LATER WHAT SHOULD I DO????????_

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:16 AM_

_From: Rhyme_

_Calm down, Shiki! How did he say it? Maybe Kairi told the truth to him so it would be easier for you?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:17 AM_

_From: Neku_

_would it kill you to calm down for a sec? how about tell him the truth? it's about time that creepy manpunzel asked. you wouldn’t want him to drool over eri while thinking you’re her right? TELL HIM THE TRUTH, SHIKI._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:17 AM_

_From: Beat_

_yo yo yo calm down shiki. did ya ask rhyme bout dis? she gotta know wat 2 do. but if u want my opinion… well, u gotta tell him what you look like sooner or later right? dis could help ya fix things wid eri 2 yknow._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:18 AM_

_From: Neku_

_mr. h also said you should tell manpunzel the truth._

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:30 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Hey, Phones! I forgot to tell ya, since you were busy serving the customers and stuff, I’ll be out ‘til 3, ‘k? Take care of my best customer now!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:31 AM_

_From: Neku Sakuraba_

_no problem, mr. h. and who’s the best customer?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:32 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Why, Miss Naminé, of course! Talk to her if you have to. You and the girl have the same case._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:34 AM_

_From: Neku Sakuraba_

_what? same case? what are you talking about, mr. h?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_10:37 AM_

_From: Mr. H_

_I ain’t gonna drop hints. You have to find out on your own. Have fun!_

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:17 AM_

_From: Kairi_

_Riku, be a gentleman, okay? Shiki’s really nice._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:18 AM_

_From: Riku_

_Of course, Kairi. I’m always a gentleman. And I want to clear out what relationship we have. It'll be awkward calling her my girlfriend even though we haven't talked about it personally yet._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:19 AM_

_From: Kairi_

_yeah right you giant doofus! gentleman my ass!_ _ヽ_ _༼_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _༽_ _ﾉ_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:20 AM_

_From: Riku_

_Excuse me?! IS THIS SORA?!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:20 AM_

_From: Kairi_

_I’m so sorry, Riku! Sora managed to sneak in the building so he’s with me right now!_

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:21 AM_

_From: Sora_

_scared you, didn’t I?_ _ヽ_ _༼_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _༽_ _ﾉ_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:22 AM_

_From: Riku_

_I’m so going to drown you in ramen later._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:23 AM_

_From: Sora_

_uh dude we’re going to eat in WildKat later. I kinda miss Neku already_ _Ｏ_ _(_ _≧_ _▽≦_ _)_ _Ｏ_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:24 AM_

_From: Riku_

_So he’s working there, huh? I’m gonna tell Kairi you’re cheating on her with that emo punk unless you stop trolling me._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:25 AM_

_From: Sora_

_I am so not cheating on my perfect Kairi, you doof!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:25 AM_

_From: Kairi_

_Riku, stop picking on Sora!_ _（；_ _¬_ _＿_ _¬)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:26 AM_

_From: Riku_

_You tattletale._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_11:26 AM_

_From: Sora_

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I know you want me_

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:03 PM_

_From: Beat_

_u sure u can do it sis? u take care out there, aight?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:04 PM_

_From: Sis_

_You can come along if you want to! Besides, more moral support for Shiki!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:04 PM_

_From: Beat_

_really? aight. but wheres da place?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:05 PM_

_From: Sis_

_In WildKat. We can visit Neku too! And he won’t be paranoid anymore and he’d make sure Shiki tells the truth. :)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:06 PM_

_From: Beat_

_if i found out dat nekus gonna b der i wuda been der since mornin. c u sis. imma ditch dis underpass_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:07 PM_

_From: Sis_

_What are you doing there?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:08 PM_

_From: Beat_

_i wanted 2 c if i can get in yknow. 4 neku. hes restless when it comes 2 findin priss_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:09 PM_

_From: Sis_

_Oh, Beat. :( Let’s try to find him for Neku tomorrow. :)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:10 PM_

_From: Beat_

_u sure? u was surprised wen we saw some1 hu looks like him_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:11 PM_

_From: Sis_

_I can handle it, bro! :) I was just surprised, that’s all. I know how Neku tries his best to reach out to Joshua again since he partly forgave him. And Neku’s tired of feeling bad, so he wants to meet him. Um, did you find anything down there?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:14 PM_

_From: Beat_

_nothin but scrap and crap. cant enter shibuya river tho. imma skateboard 2 wildkat now k? u take care sis_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_12:15 PM_

_From: Sis_

_Roger that, big brother! :D_

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:37 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_Riku, I’m disappointed. You should have given her a chance to explain._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:38 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_AND DON’T YOU DARE IGNORE MY TEXTS._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:39 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_Shiki is a really nice person!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:40 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_RIKU, YOU ASSHOLE. TALK TO ME!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:40 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHY SHE LIED. SHE’S A FRAGILE THING, AND YOU BROKE HER EVEN MORE WITHOUT STAYING TO LISTEN TO THE COMPLETE TRUTH!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:40 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_SERIOUSLY, RIKU. I STILL CAN’T FORGIVE YOU FOR BREAKING XION’S HEART. AND NOW YOU DID THE SAME WITH SHIKI?! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU AND REJECTING GIRLS WITH SHORT BLACK HAIR?!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:41 PM_

_From: Riku_

_SHE TOYED WITH ME, KAIRI. SHE LIED. SHE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME SHE LOOKED DIFFERENT AT THE BEGINNING. I THOUGHT YOU WANTED US TO MEET SO I COULD CLEAR OUT OUR RELATIONSHIP STATUS, NOT CLEAR OUT THAT SHE’S SOMEONE I THOUGHT I KNEW BUT DIDN’T!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:42 PM_

_From: Kairi_

_I TOLD YOU TO HANDLE WHATEVER HAPPENS CAREFULLY. NOW SHIKI'S TRUST IN ME IS RUINED! I TOLD HER YOU'D UNDERSTAND! AND I THOUGHT YOU STOPPED LOOKING AT A GIRL'S APPEARANCE BEFORE ASKING THEM OUT! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED!_

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:45 PM_

_From: Sora_

_dude… Kairi’s fuming and she wanted me to text you. where are you? do you want to talk?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:46 PM_

_From: Sora_

_c'mon, Riku. please. we're best friends. I want to help you. and I’m not going to hold the Xion thing against you either._

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:52 PM_

_From: Sora_

_hey Neku… how’s Shiki doing?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_4:53 PM_

_From: Neku_

_tell riku he’s an asshole and we don’t want him near shiki ever again. and he doesn’t deserve her. at all._

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:01 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_Sora, Neku’s getting really, really angry. Stop texting him…_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:02 PM_

_From: Sora_

_okay Nami. just tell him that I’m sorry if I made him mad, ok? are you still in the café?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:03 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_Yes, I’m still here, talking to Neku. He said he’s not mad at you, but he hates Riku’s guts. Please tell Riku that I think he should consider listening to Shiki’s story._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:05 PM_

_From: Sora_

_got it Nams! so… you’re getting chummy with Neku? (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:05 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_He’s a friend! I only talked to him properly today, Sora._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:06 PM_

_From: Sora_

_don't go breaking my brother’s heart Nami (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:06 PM_

_From: Sora_

_okay the last message was a joke. I’m sorry if I offended you (´∩_ _｀。_ _)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:07 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_It’s okay, Sora. But I’m telling you, he’s only a good friend._

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:09 PM_

_From: Sora_

_hey Roxypoooooooooooo Nami’s friends with Nekuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:10 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_So what?!_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:11 PM_

_From: Sora_

_anger is a sign of jealousy! (¬_ _‿_ _¬)_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:12 PM_

_From: Roxas_

_Shut your trap, Sora! I’m mad at YOU for ANNOYING ME!_

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:16 PM_

_From: Annoying Brother #2_

_Xion, are you with Roxas now? tell him I’m sorry_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:17 PM_

_From: Xion_

_He’s skateboarding somewhere, I’m just chilling here at the apartment with Axel. What’s going on? Did you tease him with Naminé again?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:18 PM_

_From: Annoying Brother #2_

_kinda…_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_5:19 PM_

_From: Xion_

_You don’t have to be sorry about that. He’s stupid and in denial and you teasing him with Nami makes him feel warm inside._

* * *

15 August 20XX

Mr. H left for a few hours and then came back with a new pin you approved of.

What are you up to, Josh?

Busy with your Game?

Having fun with the new dead kids running around?

I thought you were the ‘read more, watch less’ kind of person, so I never expected you to read my letters less than watching your Games commence.

Rhyme’s still trying to get over seeing you. Did you say or do something to her when you revived her or something?

I’m tired of complaining, but you are the least of my problems today.

Shiki told Manpunzel the truth, and he rejected her because she lied. I could agree with him, but he didn’t know Shiki’s full story. He had no idea why she ended up lying. And now Shiki’s damaged beyond repair. It’s a good thing that the fashion competition today was only until noon or who knows what Eri would say to her. She can’t take two blows at one time.

I was talking to Naminé (who is currently Mr. H’s favorite customer) before all that crap happened. And you know, she reminds me of you. Except for the part that she’s not annoying, you’re annoying, she didn’t shoot me, you shot me, she talks less, you talk more, she’s alive, you’re… the Composer.

* * *

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:36 PM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Hey, Phones! Thanks for handling the business today! Didn’t expect to arrive later than usual. Left your letter for Josh on the counter?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:37 PM_

_From: Neku Sakuraba_

_it's no big deal, mr. h. i know you can get busy from time to time. yeah i left it there._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:38 PM_

_From: Mr. H_

_Alrighty then! By the way, you have to tell me about the drama that happened in WildKat earlier._

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:39 PM_

_From: Neku Sakuraba_

_how'd you find out?_

_\--_

_15 Aug 20XX_

_7:41 PM_

_From: Mr. H_

_C’mon, Neku. It’s MY shop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY or KH.
> 
> So... late update because I have classes again. But I'll still continue updating! :D Just less frequently because of classes, but still. Thanks for reading! :D


	7. Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..."
> 
> Sora talks to almost everyone. Beat and Rhyme discover a secret. Eri fixes things with Shiki.
> 
>  
> 
> Neku forgets to write to Joshua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for more than a year! College life really drained the inspiration out of me and I needed time to recover. But thankfully, I am back on track and ready to hit the writing wagon again. And to compensate for a long absence, I present to you guys a really long chapter! :D

_16 Aug 20XX_

_6:59 AM_

_From: Eri_

_Shiki, I’m sorry for the way I treated you for the past few days. Do you want to have breakfast in Ramen Don together?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:34 AM_

_From: Shiki_

_I’m really sorry for the late reply, Eri. Meet you there in thirty minutes?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:35 AM_

_From: Eri_

_Yes please!_

* * *

 

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:07 AM_

_From: Sora_

_good morning sunshine! did what you asked me to do!_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:08 AM_

_From: Neku_

_what the actual fuck sora. don't call me sunshine ever again._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:09 AM_

_From: Sora_

_awwwwww fine I’ll just call you Neky-poo_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:10 AM_

_From: Neku_

_i am not in the mood to break my phone while walking to work._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:12 AM_

_From: Sora_

_whoa thereeeeeee. you're worse than Riku when you get mad. anyway, Kairi talked to that girl you asked her to talk to last night. forgot her name, but yeah… Kairi did a great job! I could tell because she hugged me last night_ _(_ _＾_   _▽_   _＾_ _)_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:13 AM_

_From: Neku_

_thank kairi for me. and please no explicit pda descriptions. it grosses me out._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:14 AM_

_From: Sora_

_mean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you’re prolly jelly anyway, mr. no girlfriend_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:16 AM_

_From: Neku_

_i'm going to tell mr. h to ban the likes of you from the café_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:18 AM_

_From: Sora_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BE KIND TO MY GENTLE SOUL_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:19 AM_

_From: Sora_

_NEKU PLEASE SPARE ME I DON’T WANNA BE SEPARATED FROM YOU_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:20 AM_

_From: Neku_

_stop. just… stop spamming my phone, k? can’t you take a joke?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:22 AM_

_From: Sora_

_I knew that was a joke! XDDD and besides you’re attractive enough to get a girlfriend. hmmm… like namine!_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:31 AM_

_From: Neku_

_i appreciate the compliment, but i'm not entertaining matchmakers at the moment._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:32 AM_

_From: Sora_

_…can I visit you?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:35 AM_

_From: Neku_

_suit yourself. mr. h needs the business too and i’d like a good tip myself_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:40 AM_

_From: Sora_

_kiethanks Neky-poo!_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:43 AM_

_From: Neku_

_…_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:44 AM_

_From: Sora_

_I MEAN NEKU. SORRY. AUTOCORRECT. FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

* * *

_16 Aug 20XX_

_10:03 AM_

_From: Beat_

_yo sis. just stopped by ramen don 2 buy sum curry ramen. u want nethin?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_10:05 AM_

_From: Sis_

_Good morning, Bro! I’ll have the same order!_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_10:09 AM_

_From: Beat_

_done. be back home after orderin brunch. then we go to the underpass. u in?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_10:10 AM_

_From: Sis_

_Aye aye! We need all the energy we need!_

* * *

_16 Aug 20XX_

_11:26 AM_

_From: Unknown_

_Hello, Neku! This is Eri. I just wanted to say thank you for supporting Shiki while I was being a jerk to her. Thank you for being the friend I’m not._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_11:34 AM_

_From: Neku_

_hey. it's no biggie, really. shiki was there for me when I needed her. and I hope you guys make up._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_11:38 AM_

_From: Eri_

_I’m going to do just more than make up with Shiki. But I need your help._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_11:41 AM_

_From: Neku_

_fire away._

* * *

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:09 PM_

_From: Namin_ _é_

_Sora, where’s Riku?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:10 PM_

_From: Sora_

_not sure. sorry_ _(´∩_ _｀。_ _) why? do you want to lecture him too? trust me I tried, Kairi tried, Roxas tried, even AXEL tried. he’s in too deep because of his trust issues_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:12 PM_

_From: Namin_ _é_

_Someone’s asking for him. And… Roxas tried?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:14 PM_

_From: Sora_

_yeah. he told Riku to hear the girl out instead of lashing out due to his trust issues. but you know Roxas is still bitter because of the Riku-Xion thing so… yeah…_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:15 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_I can’t blame you there. Thank you anyway :)_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:17 PM_

_From: Sora_

_hey… where are you anyway?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:18 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_In WildKat. I saw you leave earlier, you know. :)_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:19 PM_

_From: Sora_

_I would’ve stayed longer but Kairi wanted to explore the city with me hehehehe but you’ve been hanging around a lot in the shop. what's up? we barely talk when we get to the apartment so…_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:22 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_I’ve been talking to Mr. Hanekoma, the man who owns the shop. He knows a lot about CAT and CAT’s art. He’s also inspiring me to become a better artist and person. I’ve also been talking to Neku since he’s a fan of CAT. He’s also helping me in finishing my first CAT-inspired graffiti-on-paper for the art internship back in Twilight Town._

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:23 PM_

_From: Sora_

_OH. so that’s why you’re always in WildKat and in your room drawing! don't worry Nami, I’m sure you’ll get the internship!_ (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:24 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_You really think so? :)_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:25 PM_

_From: Sora_

_I don’t just think so. I KNOW SO. (´_ _∀_ _`)_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:26 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_Thank you, Sora :) you’re always there to cheer me on._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:26 PM_

_From: Sora_

_don't sweat it, Nami. you're awesome! and even though Roxas doesn’t act like it, he also believes in you too_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:28 PM_

_From: Naminé_

_I don’t know if I could believe that now but thank you for that :) and to be honest, I also stay longer in WildKat because having a conversation with Neku distracts me from thinking of Roxas too much. I still worry about him even though he doesn’t worry about me._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:30 PM_

_From: Sora_

_of course Roxas cares about you. he's just in denial since he doesn’t want to get hurt after the Hayner-Olette thing. but I see the way he looks at you at the apartment. he misses talking to you (_ _╯︵╰_ _,)_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_2:32 PM_

_From: Namin_ _é_

_I miss talking to him too :(_

* * *

 

 

_16 Aug 20XX_

_3:51 PM_

_From: Beat_

_mr h, sis and i got smthn_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_3:52 PM_

_From: Coffee Man_

_Really now?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_3:54 PM_

_From: Beat_

_yea. priss left his door open_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_3:55 PM_

_From: Coffee Man_

_You’re serious? I’ll be there in a few._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_3:57 PM_

_From: Beat_

_aight mr h. we countin on ya. sis and i gotta split, some reaper is guardin this place. and by reaper, i mean lollipop_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_3:59 PM_

_From: Coffee Man_

_Gotcha._

* * *

 

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:27 PM_

_From: Neku_

_hey namine. just wanted to say thanks for your company this afternoon and for helping me out around the shop._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:29 PM_

_From: Namine_

_I should be thanking you for walking me back to our apartment :) and it’s no problem. Mr. Hanekoma seems to leave you in charge a lot and I thought I could help you a bit when that celebrity and his fangirls arrived._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:30 PM_

_From: Neku_

_no problem. shibuya's my home, a big place I mapped at the back of my hand. and it was dark already so I had to. thanks again, specially because I didn’t really want to interact with eiji oji and his cult following_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:31 PM_

_From: Namine_

_That guy was Eiji Oji? The guy who was promised to date the winner of the fashion internship contest? No way!_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:31 PM_

_From: Neku_

_you interested in him? didn't know tall blond and conceited was your type. just kidding_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:32 PM_

_From: Namine_

_No, I’m not interested. Kairi’s not interested either, so we’re not sure who to give the date to if Kairi wins!_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:33 PM_

_From: Neku_

_well kairi has sora the child. what did she see in him anyway? and suggestion: give eiji to shiki. she needs a little cheer up after what manpunzel has done_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:35 PM_

_From: Namine_

_Believe it or not, Sora’s charming dorkiness won Kairi over. It was cute watching them get together :) and you know, Sora calls Riku Manpunzel sometimes too_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:36 PM_

_From: Namine_

_How is Shiki, by the way? I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you earlier. None of my friends know where he was._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:37 PM_

_From: Neku_

_believe it or not, i actually believe you. sora pushes too many of my buttons but he’s fun to hang with. and it’s alright. i guess manpunzel’s guilt is sinking in… not._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:38 PM_

_From: Namine_

_Well, he might be brooding about it. I apologize in behalf of Riku. His feelings are too complex to understand. And he won’t seclude himself from his friends if he doesn’t feel shameful. He’ll come around._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:38 PM_

_From: Neku_

_what's his deal anyway?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:39 PM_

_From: Namine_

_It’s a long story._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:40 PM_

_From: Neku_

_i have a lot of time for a long story._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:40 PM_

_From: Namine_

_I’d love to tell you right now but we’re going to have dinner. We were supposed to have it 30 minutes ago but Riku’s not yet home. He still isn’t._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:40 PM_

_From: Namine_

_And no, I’m not stalling. I promise to tell you the story tomorrow. I’ll be visiting WildKat :)_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:41 PM_

_From: Neku_

_alright. have a nice dinner, namine :)_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_7:41 PM_

_From: Namine_

_Thank you, Neku :) see you tomorrow!_

* * *

 

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:42 PM_

_From: Xion_

_Riku… please come back home. Everyone’s worried sick about you._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:43 PM_

_From: Riku_

_Can we talk?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:44 PM_

_From: Xion_

_Aren’t we talking already?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:44 PM_

_From: Riku_

_If I return to the apartment, can we talk?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_8:45 PM_

_From: Xion_

_As long as you come home._

* * *

 

_16 Aug 20XX_

_9:14 PM_

_From: ♥ Kairi ♥_

_Sora… does Neku use smiley faces in texts?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_9:14 PM_

_From: ♥ Sora ♥_

_uhhhhh no. he’s always grumpy when he texts me (´Д_ _｀。_ _) why?_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_9:15 PM_

_From: ♥ Kairi ♥_

_Because he sent a smiley face in one of his texts to Nami!_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_9:15 PM_

_From: ♥ Sora ♥_

_NO WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_9:16 PM_

_From: ♥ Sora ♥_

_and why are you reading Nami’s texts?????_

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_9:17 PM_

_From: ♥ Kairi ♥_

_I didn’t I just SAW it, okay. They are texting each other right now too._

_\--_

_16 Aug 20XX_

_9:18 PM_

_From: ♥ Sora ♥_

_NAMI, TEXTING AT NIGHT???? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE WORLD?????_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY or KH.
> 
> *gasp* Neku doesn't write to Joshua because he forgot?
> 
> Spoiler alert in this AU: Neku only skips writing to Joshua when he's mad because of Joshua.
> 
> *gasps*
> 
> Backstories will be revealed, hopefully. Yes, lots of teenage drama because teenagers have hormones and hormones are little snits for making molecular biology so damn hard, hence making my exams so damn hard.


End file.
